Debilidad
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esto ocurre durante el momento íntimo que pasaron Cevdet y Azize luego de que explotara el arsenal griego. Contiene temas de adultos, así que si no les gusta, no lo lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está basada en el encuentro que tuvieron Cevdet y Azize la noche en que estalló el arsenal de los griegos. Contiene situaciones adultas así que estén advertidos.**

**Debilidad**

Cevdet caminó triunfante por las calles de Esmirna, sabía que no podía manifestar su orgullo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero volar el arsenal había puesto de muy buen humor a toda su familia y también a él, de eso estaba seguro.

Se preguntó si Azize estaría en su casa o le había hecho caso y lo esperaba en la mansión, no, seguramente ella, como estaba ofendida con él no le había hecho caso, y él añoraba tanto su compañía, sus ojos, esa forma que tenía ella de mirarlo, aunque esa mirada hubiese cambiado tanto en los últimos tiempos…

Golpeó la puerta cuando pudo vislumbrar los destellos de las velas encendidas adentro. Ojalá pudieran hablar, pero como mucho, Cevdet ansiaba poder llevarla a casa, acompañarla y testear su humor para alguna clase de acercamiento, también era bueno que él estuviese cubierto por si alguien sospechaba de su posible actuación en el tema del arsenal.

Ella le abrió la puerta con los ojos centelleantes de alegría. Lo miró desafiante. Él le recordó que no tenía que estar allí sola y ella siguió desafiándolo, todo en su actitud era un reto, seguramente ella se sentía triunfante por lo que acababa de ocurrir y no era para menos, porque aquellas palabras que ella le decía con intención de ofenderlo, no eran halagos para otro que, para él, por su valentía, por como se había expuesto al volar ese arsenal.

Cevdet sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada gesto de ella. Había planeado llegar con Azize a la mansión y que los vieran para que eso representara su coartada, pero al verla allí, con esa mezcla de orgullo y tan apasionada como siempre, no pudo evitar fantasear con volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

Y mientras ella buscaba seguir desafiándolo, Cevdet solo pudo concentrarse en cómo se movían sus labios y los deseos que tenía de volver a sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Se acercó suavemente a ella, que no dejaba de hablar y discutir con él, o sola, porque él realmente no le estaba prestando atención a lo que ella decía, se quitó la gorra y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta, de alguna forma, de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó cuando él estaba casi sobre ella, que había retrocedido hacia la pared y no tenía demasiadas posibilidades de escapar.

Él no le contestó nada, sus ojos enfocados en sus labios y la tomó del escote del vestido mientras su boca se adueñaba de la de ella sin poder reprimirse.

Azize pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero luego todo se tornó más complicado cuando ella quiso resistirse y tampoco pudo.

-Basta…- le rogó varias veces entre besos, sus manos tratando de no tocarlo, tampoco de empujarlo, porque deseaba ese beso tanto o más que él.

Él no la dejó de besar y ella terminó cediendo, su necesidad por él evidente cuando Cevdet comenzó a empujarla hacia la habitación y ella lo abrazó con desesperación, sin poder revelarse a lo que sabía que luego se convertiría en arrepentimiento.

Cevdet se dio cuenta de que su deseo por ella seguía tan intenso como siempre. Él recordaba sus encuentros con su esposa, pero lo cierto era que habían pasado siete largos años desde la última vez y ellos habían soportado mucho, incluyendo creer que el otro había muerto. Sin embargo, la química entre ambos seguía intacta.

Ella se quejó cuando sintió que él deslizaba sus manos y liberaba su cabello, ahora corto, él adoraba acariciarlo cuando tenían momentos íntimos como ese.

Cevdet la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella le devolvió los besos con intensidad, dejándose llevar por el deseo que parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño. Suspiró cuando las manos de él se deslizaron de su cintura a su espalda baja e hicieron que sus pelvis entraran en contacto, demostrándole lo desesperado que él estaba por ella.

Azize deslizó sus dedos y desabotonó su traje. Él se lo quitó rápidamente y ella lo esperó paciente, de pie frente a él, observando cada detalle.

Él sintió que tenía un deja vu y se apuró a quitarse la ropa mientras ella luchaba por no arrojarse en sus brazos sin poder esperar a que terminase. La recordó ansiosa y sonriente, a veces hasta desnudándolo ella misma con la intención de reunirse con él lo antes posible.

Cevdet la hizo girar y besó su nuca con esmero, corriendo a un lado su cabello mientras sus manos ascendían por los costados de su cuerpo y su pelvis rozaba exquisitamente su espalda baja. Azize cerró los ojos mientras sentía sus caricias lánguidas y se preguntaba cómo había soportado todos esos años sin que él la tocara.

Un rato después, él la hizo girar otra vez y capturó sus labios con los de él mientras le quitaba el vestido, deseoso de poder testear su piel.

Azize alzó sus manos cuando quedó desnuda ante él y acarició su barba, sus ojos observándolo como si quisiera descubrirlo otra vez. Él se perdió en esos ojos un momento y luego deslizó su mirada hacia abajo, observándola con deseo.

-Eres hermosa como siempre, Azize… mi Azize…- murmuró sobre sus labios y la volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y su calor abrigándolo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se entregó a sus caricias y suspiró al sentirlo tan conectado a ella.

Cevdet la levantó en brazos y la depositó en la cama, hacía algo de frío, pero a él no le importaba, solo ansiaba sentir a su esposa como antes.

Se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios besaron primero sus hombros y luego descendieron insistentemente sobre su pecho, guiado por los espasmos de ella, que en parte quería rebelarse a las sensaciones que él le producía.

Se tomó su tiempo y llegó a cada rincón de ella, no sabía si este encuentro volvería a repetirse y procuró disfrutarlo al máximo, sobre todo porque supo que a ella le ocurría lo mismo, la incertidumbre hacía que no supieran si estarían vivos en un par de horas.

Cuando volvió a inclinarse a besar los labios de ella, Azize lo tomó de la cara y sonrió, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, él no quería hacerla sufrir, solo quería demostrarle una vez más cuánto la amaba, a pesar de que ella lo creyera un traidor y con la amargura de no poder desmentírselo.

-Azize…- jadeó sobre sus labios y ella alzó la cara y lo besó impetuosamente.

-Shhh, Cevdet… no quiero pensar… no quiero acordarme de nada…- le dijo en el oído y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

La sintió temblar levemente en el instante en que se sintió parte suya y esperó un momento, sus ojos perdidos en los de ella.

-Aunque quiera no he podido olvidarte…- le dijo ella y él sonrió con orgullo.

-Yo tampoco, pero créeme, no he querido hacerlo… no podría… has sido la mujer de mi vida desde que te vi por primera vez…

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto, Cevdet?- le preguntó ella con pesar.

-No lo sé, no importa ahora… déjame sentirte, déjame ser quien te ame una vez más, Azize…- le dijo y ambos se entregaron a la pasión.

Cevdet se enfocó en que ella no pensara demasiado y sus esfuerzos dieron resultado porque en varias ocasiones, durante la intensa sesión de amor que tuvieron, la escuchó reír a carcajadas, y por un momento él mismo se olvidó de lo que sucedía y de donde estaban…

Cuando todo terminó, él la abrazó un largo rato bajo las mantas, su nariz perdida en el cuello de ella, aspirando su esencia, ese aroma inolvidable para él y ella, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, se fue quedando dormida y él tuvo el placer de velar su sueño durante un buen rato.

La miró largamente, preguntándose si eso volvería a suceder algún día, pero agradecido de que hubiese ocurrido y luego se dio cuenta de que tenía que levantarse, seguramente el General Vasili lo estaría buscando y tenía que presentarse ante él.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos, presintiendo que él tenía que irse y eso lo hizo sonreír. La amaba tanto que toda la situación que vivían, los odios, los malos entendidos, lo lastimaban tanto que a veces quería rendirse y prefería morir para no seguir ocultándole la tremenda verdad de quién era él realmente.

Besó sus hombros una vez más y tuvo que reprimirse para no seguir adelante, el deseo había vuelto, pero no había más tiempo.

Se levantó echándola de menos a los pocos segundos y comenzó a vestirse.

La escuchó decir su nombre, estaba soñando con él y no parecía tener una pesadilla.

Cevdet sonrió, aunque ella nunca reconociera que seguía amándolo, él lo sabía.

-Estoy aquí, Azize, no necesitas decir mi nombre en sueños…- le dijo y ella se levantó de golpe, algo incómoda, la máscara que adoptaba cada vez que la guardia subía otra vez, instalada en sus facciones.

Cevdet deseó volver a arrojarse en sus brazos y demostrarle cuánto la amaba, pero no podía. Y el gesto de desilusión de ella al verlo vestido con su uniforme no le pasó desapercibido. Ojalá no quedara tanto tiempo para que ella supiera quién era él y cuánto se había sacrificado por la patria…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, planeo hacer un segundo capítulo con la visión de Azize sobre este mismo momento. Gracias a quienes leen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misma situación que el capítulo 1 pero vista desde el POV de Azize. Espero que les guste, misma recomendación, situaciones adultas.**

**Capítulo 2**

Azize se asomó a la ventana de su casa y luego de preguntar a su vecino qué había ocurrido se quedó contemplando la obra de ese patriota anónimo que les había brindado, además de un respiro, un espectáculo interesante para observar…

Pensó en Cevdet y en la posibilidad de que él mismo hubiese volado ese arsenal porque no era un traidor sino un patriota. Sacudió la cabeza, esas eran solo ilusiones producto de su amor por él, amor del que se sentía presa y culpable porque no quería sentirlo…

Se quedó un momento, pensativa y luego entró, tenía varias cosas para hacer y seguramente podría aprovechar esa noche, las cosas no estaban bien como para que ella volviera a la mansión y corriera riesgos…

Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó golpes en la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir y sintió una sensación extraña cuando vio a Cevdet y lo miró a los ojos.

Aún con la puerta abierta, él le recriminó que estuviera allí, pero ella estaba tan contenta por lo que acababa de ocurrir que quiso enrostrarle la victoria de su pueblo, y lo desafió. Le dijo que estaba orgullosa de su gente y que bendecía al patriota que se había animado a semejante acto de valentía. Las palabras salían de su boca casi sin pensarlas y ella veía en él una actitud pasiva, hasta parecía que él también disfrutaba con sus dichos, y eso la hacía sentir audaz a ella para seguir desafiándolo.

Él se detuvo en seco un momento y le indicó que la acompañaría a la mansión, entonces Azize se negó, realmente no quería saber nada con él, pero luego su corazón perdió un par de latidos cuando lo vio empujar la puerta y acercarse a ella, que seguía diciendo cosas casi sin pensar.

Azize vio en sus ojos un fuego que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él y cuando él se quitó la gorra y se acercó, observando sus labios, se dio cuenta de que estaba casi apoyada contra la pared y no podía moverse demasiado.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó al sentirse invadida en su espacio personal.

Él no contestó nada, no hizo falta porque segundos después, Azize pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones al sentir sus labios en los de ella…

Sintió su piel erizarse cuando él reclamó acceso a su boca y entre besos le rogó que se detuviera.

-Basta… basta…- repitió, pero él no cesó con sus intenciones y la empujó con suavidad, mientras sus labios la acariciaban intensamente.

Azize sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban ante tal demostración por parte de Cevdet. Que entre ellos había pasión, eso era indudable, pero luego de tantos años de echarlo de menos, de soñar con él y con sus besos, ahí estaba él y nada había cambiado, aunque ella se rebelara y no quisiera creerlo.

Sintió las manos de él liberando su cabello y enredando sus dedos en él, suspirando al hacerlo. Ella sabía que él adoraba su cabello y le permitió disfrutarlo durante un momento mientras sus bocas seguían batallando porque ahora ella también respondía con intensidad esos besos.

Cevdet la apretó contra su cuerpo y Azize trató de dominar sus deseos que habían despertado de un largo sueño, por un momento se sintió transportada a esos tiempos en Salónica, cuando su marido volvía del frente de batalla y ella lo esperaba dispuesta a recuperar cada minuto perdido…

Azize suspiró al sentir el deseo de él contra su pelvis, cuando él deslizó sus manos y acarició su espalda baja, desesperado por ella. Las manos de ella cobraron vida de pronto y deslizó sus dedos para desabotonar su chaqueta, pero él tomó el mando y no la dejó continuar, sintiendo que haría más rápido si se desvestía él mismo.

Cevdet la hizo girar y besó su nuca, deleitándose en su aroma y ella lo dejó hacer, la dulce tortura que sus caricias le hacían padecer inevitablemente le provocaban la incertidumbre de cómo había soportado todos esos años sin él.

Azize quiso hablar, decir algo, pero él la hizo girar otra vez y la besó intensamente mientras le quitaba el vestido, desesperado por sentir su piel bajo sus dedos.

Cevdet la observó, sus ojos deseosos de no perderse detalle de ella y Azize alzó sus dedos y acarició su barba con ternura, intentando no dejarse llevar por el arrebato de pasión que sentía.

-Eres hermosa como siempre Azize… mi Azize- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella sintió que se desvanecía por la intensidad del deseo que él le provocaba.

Sintió que él la levantaba en sus brazos y la depositaba sobre la cama. Sus ojos la observaron con detenimiento y ella se sintió la mujer más deseada del mundo.

Azize sintió que se volvería loca cuando los labios de él acariciaron primero sus hombros y luego descendieron por toda su piel, prestando atención a cada detalle, llegando a lugares que ella había olvidado que tenía y que la hicieron vibrar junto a él.

Un nudo en la garganta la hizo removerse inquieta cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y él besó sus labios. Lo tomó de la barba, que tanto amaba acariciar y él se dio cuenta de su estado de angustia.

Ella supo que él quería decirle algo, pero también supo que no habría nada que decir, ellos habían tomado la decisión de volver a unirse físicamente y eso era lo que tenían que continuar haciendo ahora.

-Azize…- intentó él, pero ella no lo dejó hablar, y alzó la cabeza adueñándose de sus labios en un beso impetuoso, cargado de deseo.

-Shh… Cevdet, no quiero pensar… no quiero acordarme de nada…- le dijo susurrando en su oído y él asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Azize sintió que temblaba al volver a sentirlo parte suya. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero a la vez, todos sus recuerdos estaban más nítidos que nunca. Él la miraba, pendiente de cada movimiento de ella…

-Aunque quiera, no he podido olvidarte…- se escuchó decir, era una confesión que ni ella misma se había permitido hacerse.

-Yo tampoco, pero créeme, no he querido hacerlo, no podría… has sido la mujer de mi vida desde que te vi por primera vez…- le dijo él y la hizo sonreír, ella lo sabía, aunque a veces dudara.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto, Cevdet? - la pesadumbre volvió, simplemente no podía creer que las cosas fuesen tan difíciles habiendo tanto amor de por medio.

-No lo sé, no importa ahora, déjame sentirte… déjame ser quien te ame una vez más, Azize…- le dijo y ella asintió, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Se entregaron a la pasión por un buen rato. Ambos eran conscientes de que quizá alguno de ellos no sobreviviera mucho tiempo más y no estaban seguros de que eso pudiera repetirse, así que se enfocaron en revivir su amor.

Cevdet hizo lo imposible porque ella no sintiera solo placer físico, sino todo su amor durante todo el rato en que la tuvo en sus brazos y Azize volvió a sentir que ambos se pertenecían y que volvían a ser los de antes.

Rió a carcajadas cuando él intentó hacerle cosquillas en todos los rincones que recordaba y lo vio sonreír satisfecho, sintiendo que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Él la abrazó con ternura bajo las mantas cuando todo terminó, ambos satisfechos y agotados. Ella sintió su nariz perdida en su cuello y al observar sus ojos plenos de felicidad, le dedicó una sonrisa, ella también estaba feliz. Pero el cansancio ganó la batalla y se quedó dormida en el arrullo de los latidos acompasados de su corazón y al calor de sus brazos.

Soñó con una de esas charlas que tenían luego de una sesión de amor y realmente creyó que el tiempo había vuelto a aquellos tiempos felices de complicidad y momentos íntimos compartidos.

Todo fue bien hasta que él le aseguró que debía irse a buscar a sus hijos y le pidió que le preparara el uniforme, pero no el griego, sino el viejo uniforme del ejército otomano.

Al levantarse ella, y no encontrarlo al girarse sonriente, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y se despertó diciendo el nombre de él.

Sus ojos lo observaron con desilusión cuando lo vio terminando de abrocharse la chaqueta de su uniforme griego.

Él la miraba con ternura y con la complicidad del momento que acababan de compartir, pero estaba otra vez detrás de esa máscara de hombre duro e insensible.

La desilusión fue reemplazada por la tristeza, Azize supo que las cosas no habían cambiado por más intenso que hubiese sido ese reencuentro.

Él intentó acercarse, darle a entender que quería continuar con eso que habían retomado, pero ella lo rechazó. El dolor era por ahora más fuerte…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Pronto seguiré con otras historias. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
